


Forgotten Warning

by RoseNox98



Category: How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom, rise of the guardians
Genre: M/M, Mermaids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dagur sees something in the water. Now if only he could remember why mermaids were bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Warning

Dagur was standing at the bow of the dreaded ship Berserker when he saw the figure in the water. He stopped short, squinting at the water. He was sure he had seen- there! The young man had white hair, top half bare except for what looked like seaweed wrapped around his thin wrists.  
He was about to call out that there was a man overboard when he saw the glittering bright blue tail in place of the man’s legs.  
A mermaid-merman?-He could not believe it.  
He had heard the tales, everyone on the ship had, but he never put any stock in them.  
The beautiful young man surfaced, and Dagur tried to remember the warning that the stories told. Try as he might, he could not remember what it had been, too caught up in this odd boy’s eyes.  
The merman reached out towards him, beckoning him into the water, and Dagur was helpless, trapped in his spell.  
His rapier and flint-lock hit the deck, his heavy wool coat following, and then he was diving down to greet the man in the water.  
The man smiled, mouth full of sharp teeth, but Dagur did not heed to them, reaching out to the male.  
Finally he spoke, voice smooth and sweet as the honey Dagur had eaten as a child.  
“My name is Jack. And you are my sailor bold.”  
Dagur nodded, taking Jack’s hand as it was offered.  
The scream that left his throat when Jack pulled him under the waves never made it out.  
The spell was gone, and Dagur remembered the warning a little too late.


End file.
